Mii
The Mii is a character from various Nintendo games. This page is for a composite version of all Mii incarnations. (Smash Bros, Miitopia, Nintendoland, Streetpass, Wii Sports/Resort, etc.) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mii vs Ditto (Completed) * Mii vs. Lego (Avatar) * Mii Brawler vs Little Mac * Mii Brawler Vs. Ryu (Completed) * Mii VS Xbox Avatar (Completed) * Toad VS Mii (Completed) Battles Royale * Customizable Avatar Battle Royale * Mii Fighter Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link) (Completed) * Super Smash Bros. Original Character Battle Royale (Awesome Betterhero) (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) * Imaginator (Skylanders) * ROBLOXian (ROBLOX) * Jonesy (Fortnite) * Steve (Minecraft) * Wii Fit Trainer (Nintendo) Death Battle Info Weapons and Armoury *Various swords, including the Master Sword *Various guns *Various magical wands *Various suits, armors, and outfits *Various staffs *Various throwing weapons (shurikens, darts, knives, chakrams, etc.) *Various sporting goods (bats, golf clubs, bowling balls, etc.) *Boxing gloves *Samus' Gunship *Dogfighting Airplane *Over 700 weapons in Miitopia alone *Chicken Suit: Allows the Mii to fly short distances Feats *Defeated the Dark Lord, who was going to steal the faces of everybody on earth *Mastered many sports *Defeated Ganon several times *Defeated Kraid (who's the size of a building) with Samus' suit *Defended Wuhu Island from invading Miis *Returned thousands of faces to their owners *Rescued the king of Miis and his children *Conquered the world twice *Is an extraordinary genius, capable of mastering any sport, has knowledge of weak points, and can play any piece of music on any instrument *Can grab and throw heavy characters like Donkey Kong, Bowser, and King Dedede *Can react to, dodge, and sometimes even outpace lightning-based attacks from Pikachu *Even when on the other side of the island, they can arrive back to their apartment in seconds after the doorbell rings *When boxing, their punches can cause shockwaves *Can dodge punches from a boxer that went fast enough to make the crowd surrounding them appear to slow down *Via trampoline, launched themselves over 3000 feet in the air and landed like it was nothing *Performed a Kung Fu move strong enough to shake the dojo they were in *Moved their hands fast enough to create afterimage *Survived dogfighting plane crash *Survived being crushed and rolled over by logs *Survived being hit by a large metal balls *Survived a fall from the mesosphere (50 km from the ground. Miis have also survived falls from lesser heights) *Can easily blitz other Miis in swordplay and boxing *Can slice through a large diamond *Can lift a giant ice cream cone with giant ice cream scoops towering over buildings...really Attacks/Techniques *'Smash Bros' *Shot Put: The Mii throws a shot into the air as an arcing projectile. *Ultimate Uppercut: A chargeable uppercut that sends the Mii upwards and deals extra damage if it's fully charged. *Exploding Side Kick: The Mii kicks so hard that their foot ignites for one powerful blow. *Onslaught: Mii dashes towards enemies. If the attack connects, Mii unleashes an onslaught of punches and kicks that ends with a knockback. *Burning Dropkick: Mii jumps forward and drop kicks enemies with their feet on fire. *Headache Maker: Mii performs a midair jump while doing a falling punch. *Soaring Axe Kick: Mii performs a flip-kick that's followed with a meteor-smashing axe-kick. *Helicopter Kick: Mii spins their legs midair to fly forward. *Piston Punch: Mii jumps upward and unleashes a furry of punches above them. *Head-On Assault: Mii jumps into the air before slamming downwards, head first. *Feint Jump: Mii flips upward before doing a dive kick. *Foot Flurry: Mii delivers a number of rapid kicks forward. *Omega Blitz: Mii uppercuts the target into the air before battering them with attacks and slamming them back down. *Gale Strike: Mii creates a small tornado and sends it forwards. *Shuriken of Light: Mii throws a glowing shuriken that does more damage the farther it travels. *Blurring Blade: Mii charges shortly before furiously stabbing forwards multiple times. *Airborne Assault: Mii flips forward, swinging their sword. *Slash Launcher: Mii charges forward, slicing through multiple foes. *Chakram: Mii throws a Chakram that can be angled up or down. *Stone Scabbard: Mii slashes upward while jumping before staring down while falling. *Skyward Slash Dash: Mii slashes many times upwards, flying forward and slicing enemies. *Hero's Spin: Mii spins in place with their sword. If used midair, it can create lift. *Blade Counter: A simple counter-attack. *Reversal Slash: Mii makes rainbow energy with their sword that reflects projectiles and turns enemies around. *Power Thrust: Mii thrusts their blade forward. If used midair, it travels diagonally downwards. *Final Edge: Mii raises their sword before blasting multicolor energy slashes across the screen. *Charge Blast: Mii charges and shoot some a large energy sphere. *Laser Blaze: Mii spams green laser beams that don't make enemies flinch but still do damage. *Grenade Launch: Mii shoots a grenade forward in an arc. It explodes after a short period. *Flame Pillar: Mii shoots a fireball at the the round which creates a small wall of flame. *Stealth Burst: Mii shoots forward a glowing energy dot that can be remotely detonated. *Gunner Missile: Mii shoots a missile. They can choose between homing missiles and super missiles. *Lunar Launch: Mii detonates an explosion beneath them, sending them flying upwards. *Cannon Uppercut: Mii uppercuts while releasing a concussive blast. *Arm Rocket: Mii shoots flame out of their arm, propelling them enough to fly. *Echo Reflector: Mii creates a reflector that absorbs projectiles. *Mii drops a small bomb that rolls across the ground before exploding. *Absorbing Vortex: Mii surrounds themselves with a vortex that absorbs energy projectiles and turns them into health. *Full Blast: Mii shoots a giant laser across the screen, with two smaller laser canons shooting smaller beams. *'Miitopia' * Jump Slash: You leap into the air, and slice down to string the enemy from above. Does roughly 1.4x your usual damage. * Proud Protector: You will massively boost your Durability and absorb all the damage your allies would have taken. * Snap Out of It: If a friend is being subjected to Empathic Manipulation, you will automatically bring them back to their senses. * Spin Slash: You spin in a circle, hitting every enemy in your way. * Booby Trap: You place a trap made of invisible electricity to interrupt and counter an enemy's attack. * Pilfer: You have an optimal chance of stealing something food-related from your opponent. * Backflip: Will sometimes automatically dodge an enemy's physical attacks. * Whirlwind Blades: Drastically increases your speed, allowing you to blitz enemies that could potentially outspeed you. * Sneak Attack: Turn invisible and reappear behind the enemy to hit them for double the damage. * Fire: Causes your enemy to magically burst into flames. * Lightning: Summons cloud-to-ground lightning to hit a foe and 2 people next to him. * Sleep Tight: Causes a friend to fall asleep, recovering their health as they sleep. * Explosion: Causes an explosion, which always hits every single opponent you're fighting and never one of your own. * Enlarge Weapon: Temporarily makes a weapon really big, causing a massive attack boost. * Mega Fire: Hits an enemy with a searing flame similar to Fire, but much stronger. * Mega Lightning: Hits an enemy and 2 people next to them with an attack similar to Lightning, but much stronger. * Cure: Restores someone's health. * Calm: Removes Empathic Manipulation from every single friend you have. * Resurrection: Brings a friend back from the dead. * Righteous Anger: Kills an enemy through the power of absolute justice, can be dodged. * Mega Cure: Restores a great amount of health. * Panacea: Restores health to the entire party. * Show Off: Does extra damage to enemies to impress a friend. * Warning: Gives a friend a chance to automatically dodge an attack. * Praise: Compliments a friend to increase their stats. * Lend a Hand: Boosts the power of their friend's attack. * Get Well Soon: If a friend is in the Safe Spot, you can speed up their healing by visiting them. * Charity: If a friend has no items, they can use yours. * Avenge: If a friend is killed, you will hit the opponent with a massive blow. * Sacrifice: If a friend if going to be hurt, you can take damage instead of them. * Pincer: You and a friend attack from 2 sides and deal great damage to an enemy. * Lend a Hand II: Increase the chance and effect of Lend a Hand. * Share: Use a healing item on both you and a friend. * Last Wish: If you die, a friend is fully healed and given a critical hit to use. * Avenge II: If a friend is killed, you will hit the enemy with an even stronger attack. * Resurgence: You will come back from the dead if a friend is killed. * Pincer II: Increases the chance and effect of the Pincer attack. * Warning II: Increases the chance of a friend dodging an attack after a warning. * Get Well Soon II: Increases the chance and effect of speeding up recovery in the Safe Spot. * Show Off II: Impress a friend even further by doing even more damage to an opponent. * Avenge III: If a friend is killed, you will kill the enemy. * HP Sprinkles: Each Sprinkle heals 1 HP from an injured person, You can have many hundreds of HP Sprinkles and can heal yourself fully multiple times over by the endgame. * MP Sprinkles: Each Sprinkle gives a person 1 MP, which is what people use to cast magic. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Archers Category:Armored Characters Category:Boxers Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mascots Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants